Razones
by Akane Hitomi
Summary: Si te enteras qué pasa con ese demonio ¿Qué haces?


**Welcome to hell es una animación creada por Erica Wester.**

* * *

 **POV JONATHAN**

Él dijo "Solo deberías suicidarte" Yo pienso: "¿Debería tener mis razones por las que vivo para no hacerlo?"

...

El autobús se descompuso hoy, así que cada estudiante tenía que irse a su casa caminando. Bueno, suerte que no me molesta caminar tanto, sin embargo, ése no es mi problema.

Siempre siguiéndome ¿Eh? Ahí está de nuevo, éste chico con estatura un poco más baja que la mía, cabello naranja que es cubierto por ese gorro ridículo y esos ojos verdes que no se me quitan de encima. Desde hace dos meses que apareció y no me deja en paz. La primera vez que me habló dijo que era un demonio y que estaba aquí para atormentarme, si claro. En realidad es de lo peor.

Mira cuánto tiempo ha pasado y éste no logra hacer su trabajo como debería.

-Jonathan- Me llamo

-...-

-Jonathan-

-...-

-¿Jonathan?-

-...-

-¡Jonathan!-

-Jonathan Jonathan Jonathan Jonathan...-

-¡¿Qué pasa, idiota?! - Finalmente me desesperé.

-Oye, los autos pasan muy rápido ¿No crees que sería divertido si te tiras para que te atropellen?- El idiota se ríe de nuevo como si fuera un juego.

-No- Seguí caminando dándole la espalda. Ya me tiene harto con el tema del suicidio.

-Si, tienes razón, tal vez no sea una muerte instantánea. Sufrirías mucho.-

No entiendo por se preocupa por eso, no es como si le cayera bien.

-Mmmmm ¡Ya sé! ¿Ves aquel puente? Tírate y yo te estaré esperando abajo-

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Okay, entonces no. La verdad es que las alturas dan miedo.-

No puede ser ¿Siempre tiene que sacar una conclusión?

-Déjame pensar... - Lo veo golpear su frente con su puño. -¡Oh! ¿Qué tal si vas al hospital y buscas una jeringa con aire? Dicen que eso mata-

-¡SOLO... CÁLLATE! - Salí corriendo a otra dirección para alejarme de él, a este paso iba a perder la cordura por su culpa.

Pasaron 20 minutos y seguí corriendo, esperando a ver si lo perdía de vista. Encontré un callejón y me escondí ahí. Estaba sudado y exhausto, apenas me recosté en la pared, normalicé mi oxígeno.

-Oye niño- Oí una voz que se acercaba - ¿De quién huyes? - Un hombre se me acercó, por la sonrisa que tenía no me daba confianza, pero lo peor era que no solo estaba él, había otros cuatro hombres acompañándolo.

Todos me miraban como si fuera un plato de comida bien servido, lo podía ver, ellos tramaban algo.

-Nadie - Respondí de la forma más seca posible para que no vieran que estaba nervioso.

-Esa no es una respuesta chico - El hombre se acercó más.

-¿Acaso le robaste a alguien? - Preguntó uno de los que estaban atrás de él.

-Parece un atleta. A éste se le hace más fácil escapar después de un robo-

-¡Claro que no! - Les grité, lo cual fue un error.

-Entonces déjanos ver cuánto dinero tienes. Si es mucho, robaste. Si es poco, no lo hiciste - Como si eso fuera justo.

-Lo que pienso, es que ustedes quieren robarme a mi- Les dije -Mala suerte, no traigo dinero para empezar. Así que lárguense y déjenme solo. - Sin embargo, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me tenían acorralado.

-¡YA VERÁS CHICO! -

En un segundo ya estaba en el suelo, recibiendo patadas por todo mi cuerpo mientras estaba pegado al muro, lo que me hacía más difícil de escapar. Lo único que pude hacer fue cubrir mi cabeza para al menos no perder la conciencia.

Me dolía, quería gritar, quería llorar, pero no quería verme débil, y después de eso, no me esperaba lo peor.

La última patada al estómago me hizo sentir una horrible sensación y me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero no fue mi comida lo que vomité... fue sangre.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es mejor que nos vayamos! - Me di cuenta del miedo en su voz. Por ser más grandes que yo terminarían en la cárcel.

-Ni si quiera tenía dinero éste tipo - Oí a otro mientras se alejaban corriendo. Aún adolorido, tenía ganas de ir tras ellos y vengarme por lo que hicieron.

Esperé a que las pisadas se alejaran. Si me levantaba mientras estarían cerca, probablemente regresarían a terminar el trabajo. Traté de levantarme, me sentía completamente adolorido, al menos creo que no se rompió nada, pero no dejo de pensar en la sangre que me brotaba de los la boca y que resbalaba hasta llegar a mi mentón, dejando gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Me dejé caer, no tenga fuerzas. Rayos... ¿Qué hago? Es inútil. Vi esas botas antes de desmayarme, todo se puso obscuro.

...

-...Ugh...- No me di cuenta cuando me desmayé, al despertarme, la luz me daba en la cara y reconocí que era la de mi cuarto cuando sentí que estaba en mi cama ¿Cómo llegué?

-J-Jonathan...-

-¿Mmm? - Giré mi cabeza, y ahí estaba ese demonio "sentado" (ya que flota) en la orilla de mi cama. Traté de enfocar mi mirada en él, pero aún me sentía ido.

-Al fin despiertas-

-...Si- Volví a mirar el techo. - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Le pregunté. Sin embargo, él se quedó callado, supe que no iba a decirme. - ¿Eh? Respóndeme - Se quedó mirándome, eso me molestó. - ¡Dímelo ya!-

-Tranquilo, Jonathan. Deberías descansar- Él me sonrió con esa estúpida cara.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?-

-Bueno... si te pasa algo ahora, no podrás...-

-¡¿SUICIDARME?! ¡ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?! - Perdí totalmente el control.

 **FIN POV JONATHAN**

De un momento a otro Jonathan ya tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sock, presionándolas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Desaparece! - Decía mientras tenía al demonio en el piso con él arriba, lo que le daba más fuerza al agarre mientras lo ahorcaba.

Jonathan no sabía que tenía la rara capacidad de tocar o sentir a Sock, el demonio no lo sabía tampoco. Sock necesita materializarse para tocar a los humanos, pero se le hace muy difícil. Al parecer, el que tenía la ventaja aquí, era Jonathan.

-...Jo-...- Aunque no estuviera vivo, Sock podía sentir como su cuello era estrujado y le faltaba el aire cada vez más.

-¡Admítelo...! Te gusta verme sufrir, te gustó ver como era masacrado en ese callejón y casi al borde de la muerte...- Decía Jonathan con todo su odio - ¡Quisiera que estuvieras vivo para destruirte! - Sock trataba de liberarse- Quiero... golpearte - El demonio pataleaba - quiero meterte las uñas en la garganta para abrírtela un millón de veces - De repente el demonio se sentía mareado por la falta de aire- ¡Rayos! Quiero... quemarte... todo ¡QUIERO QUE SUFRAS Y NUNCA VUELVAS! -

De los ojos del demonio salieron lágrimas - Para... eso está... el infierno - Dijo Sock tratando de articular sus palabras por la dificultad que tenía por culpa del agarre - En el infierno... te torturan... coff coff... te hacen cosas que podrían matarte... pero... no mueres... y el dolor... es insoportable... coff... - Jonathan apretó aún más - ¡Gahh...! Coff... -

-¿Qué hiciste para ir al infierno? ¿Por qué no estás ahí? ¡RESPONDE! - Golpeó la cabeza de Sock contra el suelo mientras movía el agarré del cuello.

-... Desde pequeño... tenía tendencias homicidas... no recuerdo por qué... simplemente... aparecieron. Una noche... maté a mis padres dormido... fue un accidente... pero no sentí culpa... después los enterré... y cavé una tumba para mí... de último me suicidé... Luego... un demonio me ofreció un trabajo, el de... hacer que te suicidaras... así yo me salvaría de... ser torturado por la eternidad... coff...-

Jonathan quitó sus manos, pero las dejó sobre los hombros de Sock para no dejar que se escapara. Esa era una noticia muy cruel para Jonathan, no podía creer lo que Sock había hecho, pero se compadeció de él.

-Sock... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te dijo que yo tenía que suicidarme?-

-Porque estás decepcionado de la humanidad - Jonathan lo miró confundido. - Tus padres discuten todo el tiempo, te hacen bullying, no tienes amigos - Sock se quedó callado por un momento - Igual que... yo. No tenía amigos tampoco.-

-Je, creí que era el único -

-De hecho, eres el único. Estoy muerto Jonathan -

-No debiste matarte, mira como estás ahora. Lamento decirlo pero... eso no es un trabajo ¿Te dijo ese sujeto qué pasaría conmigo si me suicido?-

-Te dará el trabajo de alfabetizar fobias paralizantes por el resto de la eternidad -

-Qué aburrido - Se río Jonathan.

-Me alegra oír eso, me preguntaba sino tendrías miedo a alfabetizar-

-Claro que no ¿Y qué pasará contigo?-

-Seguiré con mi trabajo de hacer que otros se suiciden-

-¿Quieres decir que... que no te volveré a ver después de mi muerte?-

-¿Te preocupa eso?- El demonio empezó con su curiosidad.

Jonathan se quitó de encima y se sentó en su cama - No lo sé-

-Pero lo de hace un momento, tú...-

-Lo sé. Por favor, perdóname - Se hizo silencio en la habitación - Lo de hace un rato fue un arranque de ira. No tenía control sobre mi mismo, prometo que no volverá a pasar-

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte. Nada es peor que el agujero en mi cuerpo-

-Tuviste que contarme todo eso antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?-

-Mi jefe dice que no hay una fecha límite, que solo tiene que pasar en cualquier momento-

Jonathan dio un pequeño suspiro - Sock, siéntate a mi lado - eso fue lo que el demonio hizo - Verás, yo pensé en suicidarme varias veces-

-¿De verdad?-

-Traté de cortarme la venas, pero, el problema es que no tengo valor-

Sock no podía creerlo ¿Jonathan si tenía esas intenciones?

-Ya veo...-

-¿No puedes matarme? -

-¿Qué? -

-Si quieren que vaya al infierno, significa que ya tengo mi lugar esperando ¿no? Así que, sería mejor si me mataras-

-Ese es el problema Jonathan. Tu lista de pecados no está tan llena como para que vayas al infierno, si te suicidas, el pase estará listo-

-No puedo ser verdad. Y yo que jamás me creí un santo-

-Por cierto, tampoco tengo permiso de matarte. Si lo hago me despiden y me voy al infierno-

-Vaya, qué complicado-

-Ni que lo digas-

Pasaron unos minutos mientras ambos veían a la pared.

-Escucha, Sock. No quiero que te quemes ¿Entiendes? Así que... - El adolescente tragó saliva, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir no tomaría marcha atrás. - ...cuando esté harto de mi vida, lo haré- Sock quedó con la boca abierta. - Pero, prométeme que no me dejarás solo. Te necesito antes y después de haber muerto-

-Lo prometo. Y aunque tengamos diferentes trabajos, iré a verte cuando pueda- El demonio le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuando puedas?-

-¿Eh...? ¿N-no somos amigos?- Por un momento Sock se entristeció.

-Por supuesto que si, pequeño psicópata - Jonathan tomó a Sock y le revolvió el cabello mientras reían.

...

En la mañana. Jonathan desayunaba mientras veía la televisión, cuando pasaron las noticias.

 ** _-Anoche, cuatro cadáveres fueron encontrados en los basureros por la avenida xx. El culpable fue encontrado cerca de la casa de los Combs con un cuchillo, al parecer, tenía intenciones de matar a esa familia. Después de ser capturado por la policía, gritaba que no tenía la culpa de nada y no tenía recuerdos de lo ocurrido.-_**

El adolescente hasta dejó caer su jugo en la mesa - ...Ese sujeto...-

-Lo poseí, fue después de que te dejaron tirado en el callejón. Maté a sus compañeros y después usé su cuerpo para traerte hasta aquí - Le dijo Sock quien apareció a la par suya.

-Lo dejaste expuesto y luego saliste de su cuerpo cuando lo metieron a la patrulla ¿No es así? - Dijo Jonathan mientras aún veía la tele.

-Si, tal vez, me molesté un poco por lo que te hicieron- Sock enfocó si mirada para otro lado.

-De esa forma, ya no querré suicidarme - Jonathan le sonrió de forma burlona a Sock.

-¿Eh...? Pero... es que...-

-¡Ah! Ya cállate - Acarició la cabeza del demonio - Gracias amigo- Sock sonrió contento.

...

Pueden sonar como razones para suicidarse, pero en realidad son razones por las que tiene un amigo.

* * *

 **Que ideas tan raras las que tuve para este fic. Como que a cada rato estoy ahorcando a todo el mundo XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Díganme si les gustaría más de W2H.**


End file.
